Christmas Snowfall
by perishedlove
Summary: Sanzo's contemplating on the group celebrating Christmas. That is, until Gojyo decides to join him because he believes no one should be alone on Christmas. He has a special gift for Sanzo. SanGoj.


_Christmas is so cold…_

It just kept falling. It wasn't as bad as rain, though. Sure, it was frozen rain technically, but it just wasn't the same. It put him in a bit of a better mood than real, wet rain would have. Sanzo blew out a puff of white misty smoke as he pulled the Marlboro cigarette from his lips. For some reason he just couldn't take his violet eyes off the snow. It had been falling for two days straight now. He hesitantly brought his right hand to life by pushing it out from under the balcony's roof and catching a flake of pure white.

He studied it for about two seconds before it melting. He placed his hand in his lap again white putting out his drug by smothering it in the ashtray next to him. It was Christmas Eve. His group was actually celebrating it too. Goku had said they might as well do something if they can't travel because of the snow. It was everyone's first Christmas together. They didn't have a tree or even decorations, but, according to Hakkai, they had spirit. Bullshit. Sanzo smirked carelessly.

Also, Goku had made them all agree to get presents for each other. They did this dumb thing called 'Secret Santa'. That was Gojyo's idea. Sanzo stared at the tiny piece of paper in his other hand. In small print, obviously Goku's monkey scratch, was written _Gojyo_ in black pen ink. He sighed. He'd gotten the idiot kappa some Hi Lite's and that had been about it. He figured the guys didn't expect much from him on this holiday anyway. Screw them if they did.

Hakkai had also taken the liberty of buying eggnog and cookies with green and red sprinkles on them. Gingerbread men and stocking shaped ones and additional kinds as well. Some had icing and some were plain. When Goku had made Sanzo eat one before he had come out on the balcony for alone time, he'd taken a plain gingerbread man. Oddly enough, he thought it was actually good tasting. Sweet and light. Just they way he liked it.

Gojyo had pulled his hair back today. Sanzo liked Gojyo's hair pulled back. He loved the way his hair looked and all, but he liked seeing Gojyo's face unobstructed by the red tresses. He smiled unconsciously to himself as he thought of that moron fighting over goodies and things with little Goku. He was glad he'd gotten Gojyo. He wouldn't know what to get anyone else.

Suddenly he heard the sliding door behind him open and sounds of laughing and merriment filled his ears. He could clearly hear Goku singing Jingle Bells and Hakkai making comments on the quality of his voice. Christmas tunes played on their radio and the TV special could be perceived. Then the door was shut again and he couldn't hear a thing except footsteps coming toward him. "Why're you out here all alone, priesty? It's Christmas for Kami-sama's sake!"

That voice. He knew it all to well to be the red headed pervert's. "Hn." He gave his usual reply. Gojyo then seemed to turn around abruptly and walked back in. Sanzo smiled slightly. Maybe Gojyo did hate him as much as he thought. He'd give him his gift later. At least he was smart enough to go before they got in a fight. Then he heard the door open again and felt a weight put on him. "It's cold out here."

Gojyo again. He'd wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Sanzo glanced at the wool blanket briefly before turning back to look outside. Try as he might, he couldn't really hide the redness that came to his cheeks. Gojyo sat down in the chair next to him. In his hands he had a mug of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows thrown in. Sanzo sighed. Stupid Christmas.

Gojyo took a sip of the warm brown liquid and then turned his gaze to Sanzo. "You know, nobody should be alone on Christmas. I think you should at least spend it with one other person." Sanzo grimaced.

"You think I give a shit if I'm alone or not?" It came out a bit more harshly than expected or meant. Gojyo sniffed.

"Well I dunno. I would." He sighed. Obviously there was something on his mind. Sanzo elbowed him a bit more gentle than usual, trying not to use too much force. Gojyo obviously took the hint that Sanzo was trying to tell him that it was okay to explain what was wrong. "I'd want to spend Christmas with someone special to me. Maybe a friend, but…I think I'd prefer someone who meant more to me…" Gojyo was staring at the moon in the night sky with a sad smile. Sanzo had never seen him like that before.

The monk blew out some air he'd been keeping inside and growled lightly. Christmas sucked. He pulled the new pack of cigarettes from his robe's sleeve and handed it to Gojyo.

Gojyo stared at the box in his lap in awe and curiosity. So Sanzo had decided to participate. He hadn't known what to expect. The box even had a red bow tied on. Red. How thoughtful. Gojyo smirked. "So, are you just being nice or does this mean you had my name?" He was back to his normal self, apparently.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to, idiot." Sanzo averted his eyes from the white scenery to lock onto Gojyo's.

"Oh. Well thanks." Gojyo pulled one out of the carton and stuck it in his mouth, lighting it quickly. "Well if we're on the topic of gifts…" Gojyo pulled a box out of his pants pocket and held it out to the other man. It had a slip of paper on it that said _Sanzo_. Sanzo's eyes softened a bit as he took it from the half breed's grasp and took off the green wrapping paper.

"More bullets. Are you asking me to shoot you?" Gojyo shook his head excitedly with a genuine smile on his face and his middle finger poised in an obscene gesture. He pointed at the unwrapped gift with his pointer finger then.

"Look on the other side pretty boy." Sanzo flipped it over like he was told after giving the other a warning glare. He hoped to the gods it wasn't something embarrassing and stupid… On the back of the pack were two neatly taped rubbers. Sanzo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Clearly he expected too much from Gojyo. "I thought you could use a little lightening up, you know? You're always such a grouch." The water demon crossed his arms behind his head with his usual look of superiority slapped on his face.

"Maybe bullets are just what I needed." Sanzo growled roughly and dug his robes for his gun or fan. Gojyo laughed and then quieted down unexpectedly. When he did Sanzo slowed in his search. Gojyo was silent, staring out at the moon again. Sanzo stopped rummaging and gazed at Gojyo's serious face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

That soft tone. It was like nothing Sanzo had ever heard before from his companion. He was always making stupid vulgar jokes and now he was suddenly so solemn in his words. Sanzo almost wasn't ready for it. "Yeah…" Was his just as soft reply. Gojyo shifted his eyes to look at the monk as well without adjusting his neck.

"You know, there's a part two to your gift…if you want it, that is." Gojyo sounded so trusting Sanzo couldn't make himself say no. He simply nodded and waited.

Gojyo pulled a green plant with two red berries on it from his pocket. On further inspection, Sanzo realized it was mistletoe. He knew the tradition. If you were unfortunately caught under that thing with somebody, you had to give him or her a kiss on the lips. But why would Gojyo…

Said half breed held it above Sanzo's golden head and leaned in slowly to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't push his tongue past his lips or bump his teeth into his. He didn't even open his mouth. Just skin to skin. And Sanzo liked it. The tiny pressure that was there made his heartbeat quicken and his insides melt. He loved Gojyo.

As Gojyo pulled away, the priest realized Gojyo was in his normal attire instead of something warmer. Without a word, he moved one edge of the blanket over Gojyo so they were sharing it. Gojyo's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to face Sanzo. "So you're starting to warm up to me, then?" Gojyo scooted closer to the other and laid his head on one of Sanzo's broad shoulders.

Sanzo stared out into the snow and grinned, snaking an arm around Gojyo's waist. "Bah…It's Christmas."

_But my heart's so warm for you…_

_

* * *

**I don't know why. The idea just came to me. I wish they could have given each other more meaningful gifts, but I couldn't think of anythingI liked...Feedback or suggestions would be nice.**_

**_-PL_**


End file.
